rdefandomcom-20200214-history
National Office of Security Enforcement
The National Office of Security Enforcement (NOOSE) is a federal law enforcement agency responsible primarily for heavily armed police responses in the HD Universe. It's separated into divisions that include the: * Patriotism and Immigration Authority * Tactical Response Unit * Security Enforcement Police (RDE Only) NOOSE is based on the U.S. Department of Homeland Security, the NSA, and Special Weapons And Tactics (SWAT) teams. NOOSE has been greatly improved in RDE, using many assets from GTA IV left discontinued in vanilla GTA V. Security Enforcement Police An addition from RDE is the Security Enforcement Police (SEP) division, which basically acts as a federal policing agency, akin to real life Federal Protective Service. Most often seen in the Downtown area of Los Santos (Primarily Pillbox Hill). SEP also provides security for the NOOSE HQ building. Equipment * Pistol * Combat Pistol * Pump Shotgun * Carbine Rifle All non-melee weapons include the Flashlight attachment. Vehicles * NOOSE Stanier (Security Enforcement) * NOOSE Granger (Security Enforcement) RDEsecenforce.PNG|NOOSE Security Enforcement officer. 33SR6qS.png|an SEP officer takes cover while a Zancudo Soldier holds off an armed assailant NOOSE SEP at Union Depository.png|NOOSE SEP officer stationed at Union Depository Patriotism and Immigration Authority The Patriotism and Immigration Authority (PIA) has existed since GTA IV, but was almost completely removed in GTA V. RDE re-adds this division to the game, acting as field agents, and normally patrolling international transport hubs, like the Los Santos International Airport and Port of South Los Santos. Real life equivalents of PIA are U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement and U.S. Customs and Border Protection. Equipment * Pistol * Combat Pistol * Pump Shotgun * Carbine Rifle Vehicles * NOOSE Stanier (Field Operations) * NOOSE Granger (Field Operations) NOOSEPIA1.jpg|NOOSE PIA officer. Tactical Response Unit The Tactical Response Unit (TRU) was in GTA V from the start, and is basically federal-level SWAT in vanilla GTA V. In RDE, most of these duties are handed to local SWAT teams instead. NOOSE TRU is called in extreme emergencies which local and state SWAT teams cannot handle. NOOSE tactical teams are much better-trained than their local counterparts, and have better equipment, better transportation, and even uniform camouflage. The real life divisions are Special Response Team, and Homeland Security Investigations. Equipment *Heavy Pistol *SMG *Carbine Rifle *Bullpup Shotgun Vehicles *NOOSE Riot Van *NOOSE Transporter *NOOSE Annihilator *NOOSE Insurgent 7d064f-271590_20161211203828_1.jpg|Tactical Response Units 20161018023908_1.jpg 3.png.af5033bfdd008d04b44b34fac7c3905d.png Juggernauts NOOSE Juggernauts are a special new "class" introduced through Realism Dispatch Enhanced. NOOSE Juggernauts wear heavy combat armor of the same type that was used by the game's protagonists in the Paleto Score mission. NOOSE Juggernauts can withstand a huge amount of punishment, are immune to knockback, being stunned and critical hits, such as headshots. NOOSE Juggernauts arrive in pairs, with one officer armed with a Carbine Rifle with a Drum Magazine, and one officer armed with an Assault Shotgun. Equipment * Carbine Rifle * Assault Shotgun Vehicles * NOOSE Riot Van Gallery 8TZO35n.jpg|Two Juggernauts bwPgGXG.jpg|Juggernaut supported by a NOOSE TRU & an LSPD SWAT Unit EOzWHB3.jpg|NOOSE Juggernaut taking cover rHDjxrD.jpg Screenshot+3.png|NOOSE Juggernaut firing from the back of a NOOSE Riot Van Category:NOOSE